The present invention relates to a device for recording data in an optical disk.
As an optical disk having a high recording density, a CD and a video disk are known.
In mass production of the disk, a large number of disks are manufactured by molding from an original disk. However, in order to record data on a small number of disks, it is disadvantageous to provide such a large scale installation.
To manufacture a small number of disks, it has been proposed to record data on a blank disk. However, in order to move a recording head in the radial direction, it is necessary to provide a tracking servo system having an extremely high accuracy.
On the other hand, there is provided an erasable disk for enabling individual recording.
FIG. 9 shows a part of an erasable disk. The erasable disk has an acrylic base plate 7 on which a pre-coating layer 8, a transferring layer 9 and a coloring matter layer 10 are provided. For guiding the recording of data, a plurality of guide grooves 11 and address pits 12 are formed on a recording surface of the coloring matter layer 10. The guide grooves 11 are spirally provided from the center of the disk.
A tracking pitch T of the guide groove 11 is about 1.8 .mu.m, width TP of the groove is 0.45 .mu.m, and depth TQ thereof is 0.1 .mu.m.
However, it is costly to manufacture the erasable disk having such a precise guiding means.